A Chance Encounter
by AnimalCops
Summary: ShinRa scientists have discovered the properties of Darkness, and send the Turks to investigate a new world. An Organization member surprises them, and unlikely relationship between a Turk and a Nobody develops.


_**A/N from A.C.: This was co-written with my bestie, KickCows. We both LOVE this pairing. I mean, why wouldn't we? **_

_**Rufus, Rude, Axel: KickCows**_

_**Tseng: Me**_

Rufus glanced up from his paperwork and looked at the door, after hearing a soft knock. "Enter."

The door opened slowly as the Head Turk entered the President's office, "You called, Sir?"

"I did. I have a new assignment that I'd like for you to be the lead on." Rufus pushed a manila envelope across his desk towards where Tseng stood. "The details are in there. You can choose who you want to accompany you."

Tseng took the envelope and opened it, taking out the few papers inside. He skimmed them briefly before looking the President in the eyes, "What's this about, Sir? A new planet?"

"We're not sure. It's definitely something that requires investigating, which is why it was requested that the Turks be sent out. The science department doesn't want to waste any SOLDIERs time with this assignment, so it fell into my lap." Rufus sat back in his chair. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all, Sir." The Turk gave a small bow, "How will myself and the second Turk get to this planet exactly?"

Rufus turned his attention towards his computer. "You're to meet with the lead scientist at 2100. As I understand it, this should not be too complicated of a mission. You should be back before dawn breaks. I want a full report tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, Sir. I will head out right away." He stood straight, putting the papers back inside the envelope. "Is there anything else you need before I leave, Sir?"

"No, I'm fine. Good luck, Tseng." Rufus picked up his pen and returned to what he was working on.

"Thank you, Sir." The Wutaiian turned on his heel and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. He checked the clock on his cell phone and saw that it was nearly 2100 already. He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button, ready to see the head of the science department to find out how exactly he was going to get to this newly discovered planet. As he stood in the moving elevator he quickly sent a text to Rude, explaining the mission quickly and requesting he go to the science department as well.

Looking at all the instruments, the head of the science department typed up a few commands. Rude stood by the door, already happening to be on the the floor he was asked to meet the Director on. He watched the scientist with his eyes hidden behind his shades, not quite sure what was going on.

Stepping out of the elevator, Tseng walked the short distance to the laboratories. He opened the door and walked inside, noticing his fellow Turk right away, "You are certainly quick, Rude."

"Was already down here." Rude shrugged his shoulders. "What's this about?"

"We have a mission to investigate a newly discovered world." He handed the envelope to the other man, "This has the information that President ShinRa gave me."

Flipping through the pages, Rude gave a simple nod of his head. "Sounds simple enough."

"We just need to figure out how to get there..." He looked over at the scientist, "That's why we're here."

Typing a few more lines of code, the scientist stepped back and turned around. Towards the center of the room was what appeared to be a large oval, conjured by what looked like black smoke. "It's ready." He called out to the two who were standing nearby.

Tseng walked around the large smoky object before stopping beside the scientist, "So how does this work?"

"By my calculations, you should be able to step through this," the scientist waved his hand through the smoke, "and then be on another world."

"Interesting... And how will we get back?"

Walking back over to the computer, the scientist input more code. "This portal will remain open for two hours. Head back any later, and then we'll have to send a search party."

"We won't be late." Rude walked over to the portal. "Want me to go first?" Glancing over at Tseng, he reached into his coat, and pulled out his gun, cocking it in his hand.

"Sure, Rude. Just keep an ear out, we do not know what is out there." He pulled his own pistol out from its holster and cocked it, "I'll be right behind you."

With a nod of his head, the bald Turk headed into the portal. "Remember, two hours." The scientist reminded the Head Turk.

Tseng nodded, "Two hours." He stepped through the smoking oval, weapon drawn just to be safe.

What was on the other side of the smoking oval was not something Tseng expected to see. It seemed to be night, with a rather large moon hanging in the sky, but that wasn't all. The sky above was multicolored, with hints of fuchsia and lavender scattered through an onyx haze. The device had let them out in forest of sorts, the trees dripping with what appeared to be an iridescent liquid.

"Wow..." He mumbled to himself, lowering his gun a small bit. He spoke a bit louder, "Rude, are you here?"

"I'm here." Rude called from far away. "I'm going to go check further ahead."

"Alright, Rude. Just keep alert." Tseng stepped away from the portal and looked around, "And remember, two hours."

"Got it." Rude disappeared deeper into the forest, keeping his gun drawn.

Tseng decided to stick close to the area where the portal appeared. He walked over to one of the rocks, wondering if it was alright to touch the lighted cracks that were scattered on them.

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you."

Turning around quickly at the voice, Tseng held his pistol out, ready to fire. "Who said that?"

"Oh, Nobody." Stepping out from behind a large boulder was the person who had spoken. He wore a black cloak, with a hood covering his face. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Not until you answer me. 'Nobody' isn't an acceptable answer."

"Well, it's the truth." He waved his hand in a small circle. "Fine, my name is Axel. A-X-E-L."

"What are you doing here?" Tseng arched a brow, "There doesn't seem to be any evidence of anyone else."

"There isn't. I just happened to be here for -" Axel stopped speaking. "You know, I don't think it really matters. The better question is, what are _you_ doing here? How did you even get here?"

The Turk smirked slightly, "If it doesn't matter why you're here, why would it matter that I'm here?"

"_Touché_. How about you just tell me your name? Seeing as I gave you mine, and all." He leaned against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name is Tseng." He lowered his pistol a bit, realizing that this Axel person may mean no harm. But he wasn't taking any chances. He kept the weapon up just enough to be ready if he needed to fire.

"Still no trust?" Axel chuckled. "I'm not the enemy. The enemy would look very different from me."

"I don't trust people that I've just met.."

"Probably a good choice." He pushed himself off the tree trunk. Reaching up, he pulled his hood off, his red spikes springing backwards. "Like I said, not the enemy. If it'll make you trust me, I'm here because I was told to do some recon."

"Recon.." Tseng watched the redhead carefully, lowering his weapon completely. While the spiked red hair was out of the ordinary, Tseng had seen similar with his second in command, Reno. He instead focused on the bright emerald eyes. "Me too.."

Axel walked over to where Tseng stood. "Mind if I do something? I won't hurt you. Just curious."

Taking a step backwards, Tseng narrowed his eyes, "Do what?"

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check something, if that's alright? You trusted me to give me your name. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Alright..."

Standing right in front of him, Axel placed his gloved hand over Tseng's left pectoral muscle. "Huh. You're not a Nobody. Does that mean you have a keyblade?"

The Wutaiian pushed Axel's hand away, "I don't know what a 'Nobody' or a 'keyblade' is. What were you just doing?"

"Gosh, what is your deal?" He grabbed Tseng's hand and put it over the same spot on his body. "That's why I was just doing what I did. And I told you before, I'm Nobody. Well, actually 'a' Nobody, but what's the difference?" He smirked, meeting the Wutaiian's eyes.

Tseng's eyes went wide as his hand touched Axel's chest, "You have no heartbeat? What..?"

"I know, right? Kinda sucks." Axel smirked. "But, sure does have its benefits, let me tell you. Care to tell me what you're doing recon for?"

"Well.. we just discovered this place... Myself and my partner were sent to investigate."

Looking around, Axel stepped away from him. "Where's your partner? He's not going to come out, guns blazing and shoot me, is he?"

Tseng turned to look in the direction Rude had left, "He might. It depends."

"Depends on what, exactly?"

"Depends on if he thinks you're a threat or not."

Axel smirked. "Well, shit. Maybe I should just go back into hiding. Let you and your 'partner' do whatever is you were sent here for."

"Did you see us arrive? Why were you hiding anyway?" Tseng asked.

"I wasn't hiding. I just happened to be in the area behind you, when I heard you speaking. So, I thought I'd go and investigate. And no, I did not. How did you get here?"

The Turk pointed to the portal he and Rude had traveled through, "That oval over there."

"No shit." Axel walked over to the oval, stalking around it. "Now that is very interesting. I take it you didn't create this yourself, am I right?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not sure how it was created, actually."

"Interesting..." Axel moved away from the portal.

"How did you get here, Axel?" The Wutaiian arched a brow, "Or do you live here..?"

The redhead laughed. "No, I don't live here. And I got here the same way you did." He held out his hand, opening his own oval, a few yards away from where the one Tseng had just pointed out.

The Turk's eyes grew wide, "How did you do that?"

"An excellent question." He closed the portal. "And one I don't have the answer to, unfortunately. I just can." Axel smirked. "Now, where are you from? Neverland? No...too easy. Perhaps Wonderland? No, no. Again, too easy." He closed his eyes, touching his forehead as he thought. "Oh, I know! You must be from the Enchanted Forest."

"Neverland? Wonderland? Enchanted Forest? What are you talking about? I'm from Midgar."

Axel's eyes grew wide. "Midgar? Where is that?"

"Midgar is on Gaia. Are you not- Well, you're obviously not from there. Where are you from?"

"Another world. Not here." Axel glanced around. "Gaia, huh? I've never heard of this place you speak of. But, you haven't heard of what I said, so I guess that doesn't surprise me too much." He chuckled.

"I told you what my world is called, won't you tell me what yours is called?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Pushy, aren't you? Because your world is a single syllable. Easy. Mine? A mouthful. But, since you're so insistent, The World That Never Was. Happy?"

The Wutaiian chuckled, "That certainly is a mouthful. I am pushy, I interrogate people for a living. You get to be that way after a while."

"Well, aren't you Mister Important?" Another smirk appeared on the redhead's face. "Tell me, Tseng, just what do you -"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the bald Turk came out from behind a tree, his gun drawn. "Sir? Is this a hostile?" Rude looked over at Tseng quickly, keeping his gun pointed at the redhead.

"Rude, lower your weapon, he isn't dangerous." The Head Turk looked at his subordinate, "Did you find anything?"

"No, sir." Rude shook his head, lowering his weapon as instructed. "But it's close to the two hour mark."

"Two hour mark?" Axel asked, tilting his head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Checking his watch, Tseng saw what Rude said was true. He looked back at the other Turk and nodded, "Thank you for keeping your eye on the time, Rude." He turned to face Axel once more, "The oval only has two hours before it closes. We need to head back to our world before that happens."

"Sir, I'm going to head back. Unless you'd rather go first?" Rude walked over towards the oval.

"You can go back first, Rude. I'll be right after you."

The stoic Turk gave a simple nod of his head and walked through the portal, leaving his superior behind. Axel moved closer to where Tseng stood. "Sir, huh? You must be pretty important back on your world."

Meeting Axel's eyes, the Turk nodded, "I am.."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, _Sir_." The redhead brushed his lips against Tseng's cheek, placing a soft kiss on his warm skin. "It was nice meeting you," Axel whispered in his ear. Stepping away, the redhead surrounded himself with Darkness, and disappeared from Tseng's view.

The Turk felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks at the small kiss. He watched as Axel vanished before him and quickly went through the portal back to the ShinRa science labs. Rude waved a hand, standing over by the door.

"Well? Was it successful?" The scientist asked, as the oval disappeared from existence not but a few moments later.

Nodding, Tseng glanced over at the scientist, "It definitely was."

"My notes will be on your desk in the morning, Sir." Rude stood at attention. "May I be dismissed for the night?"

"You may. Thank you for your help today, Rude."

Rude gave a nod of his head, then left the room. "Was there anything you needed, Director?" The scientist asked.

"No," Tseng shook his head, "Have a pleasant night." He turned and left the lab without another word, his mind still on the redhead.

…

After lunch the next day, Rufus waited for the knock his door. There was a light knock on his door at a quarter after one. "Come in." He sat back in his chair, laying his hands flat on his desk.

Tseng opened the office door, stepped inside and closed it behind him. He walked up to the President's desk and set down the reports from himself and Rude. "Here are the reports, Sir."

"Ah, thank you. Did you find anything interesting there, Tseng? Is it worth exploring more?" Rufus picked up the reports and thumbed through them.

"I think so, Sir. The surrounding area in which we arrived was quite fascinating. I'm not quite sure how to even explain it."

The blond kept his eyes on the paperwork. "Very well. If I have any questions, I'll send you an email."

"Alright, Sir. Do you need anything before I leave?"

He looked up. "You're aware you're on night duty tonight, yes?"

The Wutaiian Turk gave a firm nod, "Yes, Sir."

"I appreciate you picking up the slack. But there was an incident last night that I'd rather not have repeated." Rufus set the papers back down on the desk. "Feel free to head back to your place, and just return at the appropriate time."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you." He gave a small bow and turned to leave the office.

After a couple relaxing hours in his apartment, Tseng left to go back to the ShinRa building for the night shift he was assigned. Once in the building, he walked to the security room that was filled to the brim with monitors depicting every room of the building. How he was supposed to focus on every screen at once, he was not quite sure. He sat in the slightly plush office chair and his eyes were immediately drawn to the monitor of the science department. The Turk leaned forward in his seat, looking closer as he noticed that, even though the science department was deserted at this time, there was a portal open.

Walking out of the portal, Axel looked around at his surroundings. "Huh. Looks like Vexen was right. Unless..." The portal behind him disappeared, as he looked around what seemed to be a laboratory.

"Axel?" The Turk's eyes went wide as he spoke out in the security room. He quickly got up and darted out of the room, headed for the science department.

The redhead looked around the room, being mindful of the papers strewn about. He had no idea if he was on Gaia, or Midgar, or wherever the man he had met the night before was from. All he had asked was to be shown how to possibly get there. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was rather late. "Maybe that's why no one is around." He mused out loud.

Tseng opened the door to the laboratory and spoke loud enough to be heard throughout the large room, "Axel?"

"Oh, wonderful." Axel exhaled. "Where are you?" He called out, having no sense of direction whatsoever.

The Turk turned the lights on and walked to where the portal had appeared in the security monitor. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Axel smirked. "Would you believe me if I said I was lost?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Turk shook his head, "Not when you're wearing that smirk on your lips."

"Figures." Axel looked around the room. "Where am I? And a better question, why are you here so late?"

"I'm on the night shift... You're in the ShinRa science department right now."

"Midgar?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes, in Midgar."

"Ah, that's good. What's ShinRa?" Axel asked. "That who you work for? Is this where you took the portal before?"

Tseng nodded, "Yes, I work for ShinRa, and this is where the portal was."

"Well, don't let me keep you from your job."

"Axel, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Laughing, Axel shook his head. "Come on. Show me around? Or, will you get in trouble? Then I'll answer your questions."

"No one else is here... so I can show you around a bit." He smiled at the redhead.

"Good." He walked out of the room with him, and glanced around. "Just what do you do for a living?" Walking over towards the windows, he let out a low whistle. "Not quite what I was expecting to see."

"I'm a Turk. I work for the President of Gaia." Tseng walked with Axel, "What were you expecting to see?"

"None of the worlds I've been to have...well, have been this technologically advanced." He motioned towards the city. "I've never seen anything like this before. Just how high up are we?"

"We're pretty high up. The science department is on the 67th floor of the building." The Turk gave a small nod.

"Where's your office? Can I see that?" The redhead asked, smiling. "And no, I'm not avoiding your questions."

The Wutaiian chuckled, "Sure, we can go to my office. We have to go down a floor though."

"Lead the way, then." Axel moved away from the window.

Tseng led him to the closest stairwell and down a flight of stairs to the floor that held numerous offices. He walked to his own and unlocked the door with the keys he kept with him. Opening the door, he held it for Axel, "It's not much."

"At least you have an office. Where I come from, we don't have offices." He walked into the room. "Is this how you found me? I mean, how'd you know I was here?"

"I was watching the security cameras. What do you do where you live, Axel?"

Axel sat on the desk, careful to not sit on any paperwork. "I take orders. You know, probably the same stuff you do."

"But you have no offices?" He walked over to Axel, "Where do you do your paperwork, then?"

The redhead snorted. "In my bedroom. But that doesn't really matter to me." He met his eyes. "You want to know the reason why I'm here, right?"

The Turk nodded, "I do want to know."

"You. You intrigue me. I've never seen anyone else use Darkness before without any prior knowledge of it. I know it wasn't you, per se, but those...scientists? That correct?" He waited for a simple response from the other man.

"That's correct."

"I'm here on my own. Well, that's not entirely true." Axel looked down. "I had some help, trying to figure out how to get to your world. But, I'm not here as a spy or anything. I just...I kinda wanted to find you again."

"Wanted to find me..? Why?"

The redhead stood up slowly. "Because I find you attractive."

Tseng felt that warm blush come back onto his cheeks, "Attractive..?"

"Are you surprised by that?"

"Honestly? Yes..."

Axel walked over to the door and shut it closed. "Sorry, I just don't know who might sneak up on us. Better to keep prying eyes away." He moved back over to where he had been standing. "Why are you surprised by that? Do you not have a lover?"

"Prying eyes..? But we're the only people here... and.. no, I don't have a lover.."

"Where I come from, there is always someone watching." Axel advanced the few steps to stand directly in front of Tseng. "Am I making you nervous, Tseng?"

The Turk backed up until he hit his desk, he felt that blush come back stronger than ever, "A- A little..."

"No girlfriend?" Axel placed his hands on the desk, effectively trapping the man in front of him.

"I.. I don't.. like women..." He looked into Axel's eyes.

Leaning closer, the redhead brushed his lips over the same spot he had kissed the night before. "Tell me, then...If you don't like women, does that mean you may have thought about that kiss I gave you as a goodbye?"

"I might have..."

Axel pressed himself closer to the Turk's body. Moving his face to the side, Axel spoke softly in Tseng's ear, "Are you afraid of me?"

The Turk bit his bottom lip before speaking softly, "Not afraid..."

"Why not?" Pulling back, emerald eyes settled on chocolate brown. "You don't even know who I am. For all you know, my mission could be to hurt you."

"I don't really get scared easily.." He gave a small smile, "And why would someone that was supposed to hurt me kiss my cheek like you did?"

"If you're not afraid, then how are you feeling right now...?" Axel let his lips brush against the top of Tseng's collar, his hands staying put on the executive desk.

The Director licked his lips, "How am I feeling now..? Hot..."

"Would you like to cool down?" The Nobody let his teeth graze against the side of Tseng's neck, groaning low as he felt his heartbeat.

"I would.." He leaned his head back, moaning deep in his throat at the feeling of Axel's teeth on his skin.

Axel dragged his incisors across Tseng's lower neck, before lifting his head back up. "If you keep making noises like that, we may end with the opposite of what you want, _baby_."

"That's fine with me too..." The Turk groaned low. "Mm..."

Licking the shell of Tseng's ear, Axel whispered, "Do you like men, Tseng...?"

Turning his head to the side slightly, Tseng nodded, "I do..."

"Ever _fuck_ someone you just met?" He kissed just below the Turk's earlobe, sliding his hands off the desk, casually settling them back down on Tseng's hips.

The Wutaiian shook his head slowly, "N- No..." He felt his face grow hotter as Axel's hands touched his hips and he quickly looked off to the side.

"Do you wish for me to stop...?"

"I... no..."

Axel kissed the side of his neck softly. "You know..? You know _what_, Tseng?"

"N- No... I don't want you to stop..."

He gave the Turk's hips a gentle squeeze. "I know you don't, but are you comfortable doing this...?" Axel looked him in the eyes.

The Wutaiian nodded slowly, "I am... I feel like... I don't know... there's a connection... between us.."

"You just want me." Axel smirked, pulling Tseng towards him. "I'm going to kiss you now, alright?"

"Y- Yeah... That's alright..." He pressed himself a little closer to the redhead.

Dropping his head down, Axel swept his lips across Tseng's experimentally, barely touching him with his own. Parting his lips, he began to kiss Tseng's mouth gently, his arms wrapping around his back naturally. Tseng sighed softly into the kiss, opening his lips to allow Axel's tongue to enter if it wanted to. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pressing his body closer to the other man's. Axel's tongue sought out the Turk's, and upon making contact with it, he groaned low in his throat, stroking his wet muscle with his own.

Tseng moaned into the kiss, his head tilting slightly to the side in order to deepen it. Crushing his lips against Tseng's, Axel pushed his tongue further into his mouth, gently lifting the man to sit on the edge of the desk. Once he was settled where he wanted him, Axel pushed his hips forward, groaning low into the kiss as their clothed cocks brushed together for the first time.

The Turk broke the kiss with a soft gasp as they rubbed against each other. "A- Axel..!"

"_Someone_ is enjoying this..." He rocked his hips forward, moaning low in his throat.

"Y- Yes..." He rolled his hips against Axel's, the blush dark on his pale skin. "Axel..."

"Wh-what is it...?" The redhead brushed his lips against the side of his neck, rocking his hips a little more.

"Sh- Shiva... I need it..."

Rolling his hips a little more, Axel lifted his head and spoke low in Tseng's ear, "What do you need, _baby_...? Do you want my _cock_...?"

The Turk moaned deeply, leaning his head back a little. "Yes... so badly..."

"When's the last time you were with a man?" Axel began to untie the Turk's tie, pulling it off of him quickly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"A... A while ago..."

"Then I'll be gentle," the redhead kissed him softly, fingers working fast. He spread his hands across Tseng's chest, dragging his fingernails across his dark nipples.

The Wutaiian moaned loudly, his back arching sharply. He felt his body shudder as one of the most sensitive parts of his body were toyed with. Axel rubbed his thumbs against both nipples, watching Tseng's expression. The Turk's head fell back, eyes closed as he arched his back more, pushing into the touch of Axel's fingers. Moans spilled from his lips as pleasure shot through his system.

"Note to self...'enjoys nipple play'." Axel lowered his head, removing his thumb from the Turk's right nipple, and replaced it with the tip of his tongue.

"O- Oh! Shiva!" He bucked his hips and arched his back as much as he could, his hands moving to grip Axel's shoulders tightly. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, the redhead attached his lips around the darker skin, and began to suck gently, letting his teeth tease the pert nipple with little nips.

One hand tightly gripped Axel's red spikes and tugged hard, "H- Harder..." Groaning low, the redhead did as he requested, biting his nipple hard, as he wrapped his arms around the Turks' back. Tseng cried out loudly, fisting Axel's hair, "Shiva! YES!"

Detaching himself from Tseng's right nipple, Axel quickly realigned himself to the man's left one, nibbling gently on it. He glanced up to see what was going through the dark beauty's head, as he continued to tease him.

Fisting Axel's hair tighter, Tseng pushed his chest up more. His eyes were tightly closed as long continuous moan fell from his plush lips. Done with the teasing, Axel reattached himself to Tseng's left nipple, biting down harder than he bit down before, groaning low in his throat as he listened to the sounds Tseng made for him.

Tseng let out a sharp cry, "A- Axel! I can't t- take it anymore!"

He let go of his nipple, pulling his head back. "Take off your pants for me, while I take care of the door." Axel turned around and made sure the door was securely locked, not wanting anyone to interrupt them.

The Turk quickly removed his shoes before stripping of his pants and boxers.

Unzipping his cloak, Axel took off his own clothes, using no decorum in the process. He stared at Tseng, moaning appreciatively. "You have a gorgeous body, Tseng."

Feeling his blush grow hotter at the compliment, Tseng spoke softly, looking Axel up and down, "So do you.."

"You're too kind," the redhead smirked as he stood between Tseng's parted legs. He spoke quietly into the Turk's ear, "Would you prefer my fingers to loosen you up...? Or my _tongue_...?"

"Y- Your tongue..? I've never... I..."

"Never, what?" Axel kissed his lower neck.

Groaning deep in his throat, Tseng leaned his head back, "I've never... had anyone do that... before.."

"Really...? Well, sounds like we need to fix that," Axel began to kiss his way down his chest.

The Turk moaned low, "R- Really..?"

"Better say no now, because once I'm down there, I'm not going to stop..." Axel kisses his ribcage, sinking down to his knees.

"I- I'm not.. going to say no..." He blushed, looking at Axel, "I want it..."

Kneeling on the ground, Axel pulled Tseng closer to the edge of the desk. "Then keep your legs spread open for me, _baby_..." His lips ghosted over the Turk's ball sac, breathing in deeply the heady aroma of his musk.

The Wutaiian spread his legs wide, his head leaning back as he felt the heat of Axel's breath on him. "Axel..."

"If it feels good, don't be shy..." The redhead lapped his tongue against Tseng's entrance, moving slowly.

Tseng let out a soft gasp when he felt that wet heat touch his most private place. The blush on his cheeks grew ever darker and his spread legs moved apart more on their own. "Nn.. More.."

As his legs spread, the tip of Axel's tongue slipped into Tseng's center, the redhead moaning at the unexpected surprise. The Turk groaned deeply, clenching lightly at the intrusion. His fingers tightened their grip in the spiky red locks at his hips rolled slowly. Pushing his tongue in further, Axel wrapped his arms around Tseng's legs, keeping himself balanced, raising higher up on his knees.

The Wutaiian rolled his hips a bit more, moaning loudly as he felt Axel's tongue move inside him. "A- Axel..!"

Swirling his tongue, the redhead began to suck gently on the velvety skin, groaning low in his throat. Louder cries began to fall from Tseng's lips, his toes curling as pleasure raced through him. The grip he had on the redhead's hair grew tighter and he pulled gently. Axel nodded his head, encouraging the Turk to do more with his hair as he moved his tongue deeper into his body.

He tugged on Axel's hair a bit harder, moaning loudly as his body shuddered, "Fuck!"

The redhead groaned low as he pulled back, wiping his chin. "If you insist..." He stood up from the floor, and using his wet hand, he coated his own cock with the substance, as a makeshift lube. Placing the tip against Tseng's entrance, he looked into the Turk's eyes. "I'll go slow..."

The Turk gave a slow nod, "O- Okay..."

"Shoulda probably used my fingers, but I don't think I can wait much longer." Axel slid into Tseng's tight, wet heat with gentle caution.

Tseng let out a deep groan as he was filled, his head tilted back once more as his hips pushed down a little, wanting more of Axel inside of him. Gripping the edge of the desk, the redhead pulled out a little, before sinking back into his wet heat, almost fully sheathed with his second thrust. The Turk pulled Axel's hair gently, loud moans flowing from his lips as he lightly tightened around the member inside him. Axel arched his chest, thrusting himself harder into Tseng as his follicles were pulled, groaning low.

"A- Axel..! More!" The Turk cried out loudly, his hips rocking with Axel's.

"Like it...rough...?" Axel thrust his hips hard once more, burying himself deeper into the Turk's body.

"Shiva! Yes!" Tseng wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, pulling his hips closer.

The Nobody thrust himself harder into the Turk's body, beginning to set a fast, hard pace. Tseng pulled Axel's head down, meeting him in a deep kiss as his hips rocked in time with the other man's. His eyes fell closed as their tongues danced in the kiss. The Turk pushed his hips up and back, grinding his cock against Axel's stomach even as he pushed back against the redhead. His hand fell from the red locks as he scratched at the pale skin of Axel's upper back.

Tossing his head back with a loud moan, Axel began to slam into Tseng's body. Crying out loudly, the Wutaiian scratched harder at the redhead's shoulders. "F-Fuck, Tseng..." Axel moaned louder, as he pounded relentlessly into the man's body.

"A- Axel... I- I'm close!" The Turk let out a sharp moan as Axel moved faster within him.

Spitting into his hand, Axel reached down and began to stroke Tseng's cock, rocking his hips harder as he pounded harder into him. Tseng's noises got louder as Axel's hand moved quickly on his hard flesh. He jerked his hips into Axel's grip before pushing back against his cock. Squeezing his fist tight, the redhead moved his hand fast, as his hips moved with Tseng's.

Letting out a moan so loud his voice cracked a little, the Turk came between them, covering both their torsos with his fluid. As he felt Tseng tighten around him, Axel thrust his hips hard one final time, before coming hard, moaning low.

The Turk let out a shuddering moan as he felt Axel spill inside him. He clenched gently around the redhead's cock and panted softly, "A- Axel.."

"Y-Yes..?" Panting softly, the redhead pulled back a little, slipping out of the Turk with ease.

"Th- That... was amazing..." His head fell back on the wooden desk with a dull thump, "Shiva..."

The redhead chuckled softly. "Was it? You said it had been a long time, so...you're welcome?" Smirking, he picked up the Turk's clothes and began to ease them back on his body.

Tseng sat up a little, leaning to meet Axel in a soft kiss, "Thank you, Axel."

"For what?"

"For looking for me, finding out how to get here." The Turk gave a soft smile, "I hope this won't be your only visit."

Pulling up his own pants, Axel gave a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Depends."

"Depends? On what?"

The redhead leaned over the desk, kissing the brunette softly. "If you _really_ want to see me again, or if you were just being polite."

"Oh, I definitely want to see you again..."

Axel stood up, and pulled his cloak back on. "Alright. But you have to promise me something."

The Turk stood up as well, leaning against his desk. He combed his fingers through his hair, "Promise you what?"

As he zipped up his cloak, the redhead met his eyes. "Don't use that portal again. Let me come to you. If your people won't agree to that, then the next time we meet, I'll bring you a gift."

"Don't use it again? Why not, Axel?" He blinked, "A gift?"

Lifting up his hood, Axel covered his head. "Darkness is a tricky thing. You remember that I've got no heart? It's thanks to that stuff. Be very, very careful if you have to use it again. A gift would be a cloak like mine, so you can travel without worrying about that danger."

"What do I tell my boss? I can't just tell him to stop using it, Axel... Do I tell him about you?"

The redhead opened a portal near the door. "Just be careful, then. And, not if you want them to try and kidnap me." He stepped closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "So, what'd I say to do?"

The Turk blushed a little at the kiss, "Not to use the portal... and not to say anything about you."

"Good. Memorize that. I guess I'll be seeing you." Axel stepped through the portal and disappeared, leaving the Turk alone in his office.

Tseng let out a soft breath, watching the black smoke fade away as the portal vanished, "Come back soon, Axel..." He mumbled aloud to himself before standing straight, thinking to himself that he had better get back to the security room.


End file.
